One of the problems of electric power transmission networks in northern countries is their vulnerability to hazardous weather conditions such as ice storms. During ice storms, freezing rain produces ice which accumulates on the electric cables of the power transmission lines. When the weight of this ice oversteps the mechanical capacity of the power transmission lines, cables, towers and/or poles break and fall. Reconstruction of the power transmission lines is very costly, both in terms of new equipments and human resources. Moreover, the population suffers from the power shutdown which follows. Accordingly, there exists a need to protect electric power transmission lines against freezing rain.
Presently, the only known method available to remove ice from an electric cable is to hit that cable with a hammer or other tool. This technique is far from being practical and cannot be used in many situations. For example, it cannot be used with long sections of cable covered with ice. Furthermore, it is, in most of the cases, already too late for any human response when freezing rain begins to fall.